


Prompt: Minato/Ryouji smut

by QueenAnnxiety



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnnxiety/pseuds/QueenAnnxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend dared me to write smut. This happens in our RP-verse but that's not relevant (they are best friends in this AU). Have fun xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Minato/Ryouji smut

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote smut in 5 years omgosh

»No, wait, Minato…I’m…«

Fingers curl into his scarf, pulling it down just a bit. He feels the kiss on the nape of his neck. It’s so soft as if the other thinks he is about to break. Well, he is, really.

»Good, it’s okay.«

Ryouji is silent, so silent when he cums. The breath is coming heavy and his heart rate goes quickly before it decreases immensely and the deep level of satisfaction reaches him. Then he realizes he came. In his pants. Before they even started.

»I’m sorry.«

Minato kisses the area under his scarf. »It’s okay,« he repeats really quietly. His erection is pressing into Ryouji’s back side, telling him that he can’t take a satisfied nap now.

»Then I’m going to do you?«

He shuffles around on the sheets so that they look into each other’s eyes. His hand travels south and when it’s at Minato’s waist band, the other takes the wrist and yanks it away.

»No, I want you to fuck me.«

»But I’m not hard…« He pouts. Minato’s controlling manner in the bed room is something he has noticed even though they’ve only been together like four, five times. All of them went rather quick, too. Minato, as it seems, could have sex for hours. Ryouji on the other hand is like every other seventeen year old boy: he wants to cum fast and heavy and then best take a nap.

»You will be getting hard again… meanwhile I can help you with it.«

Minato purrs, maybe, really, Ryouji doesn’t know but images flood his mind and he starts kissing this delicious mouth in front of him. Minato has so much more experience than him. He’s been with girls, Ryouji hasn’t. But he wants to be, really wants to be – till then he has his bicurious, maybe even bisexual best friend who seems to have a control fetish.

»What do you want me to do?« It’s rare for Minato to give up control. Ryouji thinks his best friend has a greater plan in mind. He doesn’t care, because he is turned on again just from the hoarse voice and these words. They really do have a dysfunctional relationship. He shouldn’t be turned on by his best friend. No friends don’t – scratch that, friends make each other feel good. So there is no problem, is there?

»I think we should lose our clothes.«

Minato nods, sits up and undresses himself rather slowly. He just tosses his clothes onto the floor. Ryouji does the same, eager to get out of his sticky boxers. When he gets off his scarf he gets an idea. Minato is already like god made him and is so without shame that Ryouji sometimes wonders if the other even has emotions. He is beautiful. The only man he ever thought is.

»Wear my scarf!«

Minato doesn’t even comment it. He just takes it out of Ryouji’s hands and wraps it around his neck. The long ends tangle between his legs. Ryouji wants to put his hands there. He will also think about it every time from now he is wearing this scarf where it had been. The thought gets right into his groin. Lust is filling him again, when the other crawls back on the bed, leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face. Minato touches himself, scarf in between and for Ryouji this is porn. Downright porn. Because the noises that Minato starts making are ridiculous. Ridiculously hot. Something sits in his chest, wanting to come alive. Pure horniness overtakes him when Minato continues rubbing the fabric on his erection.

»I’m back in the game!,« Ryouji states and straddles Minato’s lap. His ass sits comfortably on the other’s cock while he rocks down, kissing, biting. Minato groans and moans, pulls his hair, bites back. Hard. Ryouji loves it. But Ryouji is silent. They change roles in the bed room. Minato is the loud one. Ryouji the silent. Though Minato wants him to be as loud. No, it’s embarrassing. He doesn’t like it. But he loves Minato’s moaning. A hard bite stops Ryouji from dry humping. Then the other’s hand lands on his cock and he starts stroking, making Ryouji into a mess.

He wants to cum. Fuck it.

»You can cum, it’s okay.«

He wants to protest but it seems so stupid. Why would he give this up? Maybe he is a friend of easy pleasure and maybe Minato is not. When they kiss again and Minato moans so loud into his mouth the whole world may have heard them, he cums. He makes a mess all over his scarf and his own stomach.

Ryouji curses like a sailor, trying to rescue his scarf, using tissues to wipe it, but Minato just tosses it away. Ryouji makes a few not really fitting insults.

»I’m not finished with you,« Minato whispers into Ryouji’s ear and pushes him onto the bed. All insults dry off at the back of his mouth and he forgets about his scarf instantly. Minato is looking at him, thinking, maybe calculating his next move. Then he goes down on Ryouji.

»Nrgh, Minato… it’s your turn now.«

He gasps when the other is suddenly between his legs. Protest is in his mind but the thought leaves rather quickly because Minato has his mouth around his cock and it feels so fucking good even though he isn’t fully hard yet. Minato once told him receiving a blow job feels better than having sex with a girl. Ryouji’s back arches and he moans. Not loud. Still, it makes Minato stop to look up. He quirks a brow.

»I like your voice. Do it again.«

Heat is flooding into Ryouji’s whole body and he is achingly hard again. Minato’s tongue is running over his shaft, Ryouji gives him a quiet moan. Minato is so skilled it’s unfair and Ryouji feels weak but at the same time he doesn’t care because the things Minato can do with this mouth. Holy shit. This won’t take long when Minato continues to lick his tip while staring into his eyes like he is sucking on a lollipop.

»Fuck you, you fucking fuck,« Ryouji mumbles incoherently and bucks his hips up. Gripping the other’s hair, fucking into the mouth. He moans silently, biting his lips.

»You can fuck me afterwards.«

Why is he so calm? How can he be? Ryouji is a mess. He feels his insides tingling. He feels exhausted and satisfied and over-stimulated and so, so fucking good. And these fucking words ring a bell or something in him. The prospect of fucking Minato makes him lose it. He wants to warn him but it’s lost in moaning and groaning. He comes for the third time. He hates his life. No, scratch that he loves it. At least he will last longer now. Actually every time they had sex he came too early which has been pretty embarrassing. Minato hadn’t said anything, though. Wait a moment…

Ryouji heaves and pants and watches Minato looking for the lube and condoms in his drawer. This bastard.

»Why did you make me cum three times?«

»So you wouldn’t cum prematurely of course because I’d like to have an orgasm as well. Why you ask?«

»You fucking bastard! I hate you.«

»I don’t hate you, now fuck me!«

 

 


End file.
